


Beneath The Stars, I Held Him[AragornxLegolas]

by LyricallyWritten



Series: Lord Of The Rings Fanfics [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricallyWritten/pseuds/LyricallyWritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple night of star gazing could change two people's lives, forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Stars, I Held Him[AragornxLegolas]

**Author's Note:**

> Also it's been FOREVER, but spoilers for lord of the ring and the hobbit or in these stories! just soo ya know :)

The trudge through Mirkwood forest is a treacherous one, but sticking to the Elvin pathways always gets you through it quickly. And of course having a Wood Elf at your right hand always helps too. Though it is still a pain.

"Must we always go through those paths?? I understand you want to get away from your father, and home, but we could easily take a less treacherous passage." I inform, glancing over at the wide eyed tall Elf beside me.

He smirks, "Aragorn, the great ranger, Aragorn, son of Aarathorn, heir to the kingdom of Gondor! My strong and powerful liege... I never known you to be a whiner." Legolas says, ending in a monotone.

We both chuckle, as I slap him on the back.

"Silence, you know I am only a ranger. Haha, and I was asking a question is all." I laugh, taking a deep inhale, "At least we are out of those forsaken woods. The open plains always feel great."

"Yes quite. Come, since you have accompanied me on this, oh so treacherous journey through my woods, I shall take you to some place you will positively love. It is even more beautiful than these plains. I actually stumbled upon it while venturing with Tauriel when we were much, much younger. She, she hasn't been there with me in a while, of course." Legolas states, a hint of loneliness in his smooth voice.

I do hate to see him think of her. She will never come around and return his love. She is still infatuated with that dead dwarf, Legolas said she fell in love with many moons ago. If only I could do something to make him smile and feel joy, like he does at the very sight or mention of her.

I put my hand on my dear friends shoulder and nod to him, with a smile on my face.

"Then take me to your childhood precious place, Legolas. I'm sure if you think it is a place of beauty, it is sure to be wonderful." I assure, squeezing his shoulder tight.

"Yes, then follow me."

As usual, Legolas takes off sprinting. I think sometimes he forgets that I am but a man. Still, I do try my best to keep up with him.

We ran and jogged many miles, as the sun started to set. I could not help but smile to myself as I purposely trailed behind Legolas, watching him gallop.

It was as if he was a white stallion. The wind rushed through his long white hair, that was neatly tucked behind his pointed ears, and flowed through the air like white waves, rippling through the crystal clear waters of Eithel Ivrin. He's majestic, and the most beautiful being I have ever laid eyes on.

"Are you keeping up mellonamin[my friend]??" He asks, turning his head slightly to face me.

I quicken my pace, yelling out a yes in response.

"Good! We are almost there!"

We ran up a hill and he stopped, nudging me playfully when I came to a halt beside him, to catch my breath.

"You are still much like a child, my friend. Now let a man catch his breath. I might have some Elvin blood in me, but not enough to compare with your stamina." I tell him, breathing deeply.

Legolas wraps an arm around my shoulder and laughs.

"Take all the time you need, we are here!" Exclaims Legolas, gesturing outward, presenting the area to me.

I let out another breath and look up, regaining my composure, feeling him remove his arm from me. I look out at what he's pointing to, feeling my eyes grow big. The landscape was beautiful. We stood on top of a tall hill, over looking green rolling plains, with wildflowers growing all around. It was a sight to behold.

As the orange sun fell upon the world and pinks, light blues, and light purples were gently fading across the sky, with wisps of white and blue-grey clouds lining it, I saw, for the very first time, my friend genuinely smile.

"Legolas." I say in a soft voice, "It is beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You are quite welcome. I am, very, happy to be here... with you." He tells me, in a steady serious voice.

His voice made my heart pound, for what reason?? I do not know. Every time I am with this Elf, I loose myself, more and more to him. Soon, I will not know who I am. I will be a shell of a man, following him where ever he may go. I will be his puppet and his wish, will be my command.

I watch as he sits down in the grass, patting the spot next to him. He tells me in his Elvish tongue of Sindarin to sit beside him, and watch the sunset. Immediately I obey, and together we watch the sun fall behind the mountains.

In place of the beautiful sun, was a sky of black and dark blue, with the shining light of the stars and of course the moon, illuminating us.

"This was pleasant. It is not every day we get to spend our time like this. I too enjoy being here with you, Hallaer[Tall One(term of endearment)]. Shall we head back?? I am sure we can find our way in the dark." Stated I, glancing over at him.

"No, no, let us stay. We can sleep here tonight. It is safe, and I can keep watch if you need. It is always warm here, so no need for a blanket. We can enjoy nature and sleep under the stars. We have to Aragorn, it will be so beautiful and peaceful." He insists.

I nod my head in agreement, chuckling some as I nudge him, "Only an Elf of the Woodland Realm would think that way, but alright then. We can star gaze through the night, if you please."

Legolas just smirks at me and looks back up to the heavens, and so do I. Together we sat there, watching the stars.

It felt like hours went by as we sat in silence, the sounds of the night filling our ears. Soon, I grew tired, and my eyes felt heavy. Without knowing it, I drifted off to sleep.

As I slept, I could feel a presences near me. As a ranger, I have trained myself to feel everything, and it feels as if someone is watching me, intently.

Coming out of my groggy state, I slowly open my eyes, to see a sight my heart, mind, body, and soul, were not prepared for. Legolas sat there, leaning back on his hands, peering at me. His blue eyes are so piercing, and the pale moon illuminates his pale face so purely, so beautifully, he looked ethereal and I found myself unable to breathe. The deep longing expression on his face could take the very heart of me. Slowly I sit up, and see him turn his head.

"I, I thought you were sleeping." He calmly says, eyes looking up in to the heavens again.

"I was, but I was awaken by a strange feeling." I reply, my eyes fixed on the side of his face.

"Oh, and what feeling was that??" Asks he, his cheeks looking a bit flushed.

"Let us not play games. You were staring at me, while I slept. You said you would keep guard, not stalk me." I explain, letting out a little laugh.

"Yes, that is what I said, and that is what I was doing. Forgive me for staring too much. You always look so peaceful when you sleep." He says, still keeping his eyes forward.

"I do not understand. Are you saying this is not the first time you have watched me sleep?? Isn't that kind of strange to do??" I question.

Legolas lets out a breath, and turns to me, "You find me strange?? Is it, really all that strange??"

"Well that is to say, gazing at someone while they sleep is something you would do to, well someone close to you. Then to go so far as to do it more than once, not just for protection reasons, then that would be something you do to a woman, such as Tauriel." I explain, feeling my heart drop when I uttered her name.

"Tauriel??" Legolas scoffs, "I think that, if you are like me, or like Tauriel, or any Elf for that matter, and you do not need sleep, then the most logical thing to do is to watch how others sleep. Is it not common sense to do that?? Be them male or female, is that not common sense?? It is only right for me to want to gaze at someone while they sleep, only if, if I love them, right?? Is that what you are saying?? So if this is the case, then why would I gaze at Tauriel whenever she chooses to sleep??"

His sudden words and straightforward questions shocked me, and I was unable to respond.

He turned his head from me and looked down.

"I know. I know it is strange. You have Arwen, and though you left her, I know your heart still beats for her. I-I, know you, long for her. I am but an Elven man, I can not be put up against your beloved half-elf but, that, that will not deter my feelings. Aragorn, please, do not stay silent. Ha, I know this is strange coming from your good friend. I am sorry. It is just, sometimes, some friends just can not, stay friends. This is how I truly feel." He clarifies.

I could hear my heart thump in my ears. It sounded like a herd of mûmakil[oliphant(big ol' scary elephants)] were marching through my chest.

"But Legolas..." I manage to breath out, "Tauriel. You looked so happy coming to this place, I assumed it was because of her. This, this is your special place with her, is it not??"

"Yes, it was, a very long time ago. I understand the misconception; You assume I still love her. It might be hard to believe, but I do not love her like I once did." He informs, looking up to the night sky, "You know, the wood elves love the light of the stars. All light of course is sacred to the Eldar, but we love the light of the stars the most. It is very precious to us and pure. Tauriel once told me she walks there sometimes. Just to see the world fall away and experience white light fill the air. I had promised to go with her, beyond the forest and up in to the night, as she always said. Just to see stars that we had watched appear die out and new ones sprout. I thought I would be the only person she would tell that to. Ugh, she meant a lot to me and it was hard to accept that her heart belonged to another, but I moved on. I found a man, a ranger, destined to be king. A bit rough around the edges yes but, kind and gentle too. He is like a toron[nonblood brother] to me, but I wish for him to be a'maelamin[my beloved]. Do you think he could ever love an Elf like me?? Am I worthy of him??"

His eyes were now fixed on me, and I couldn't help but to look back in to those sparkling sky blue eyes. The words he spoke tugged at my heart strings and I felt tears swell up in my throat.

"I too have moved on. There is this Elf, he is very beautiful and very strong. His strength knows no bounds and if I could ever be someone that could be looked at as his equal, I could die happy. Being next to him fills me with great joy, and I can hardly breath when we touch. Nothing could keep him from me. I would follow him in to any battle, and I would not be satisfied until we either defeated our enemies, or died honorably together. I want no one else but him. I will not accept that I can not have him, nor will I let anyone take his heart from me, now that I am sure I have it. I will hold his heart and love him, if he lets me." I confess, extending a hand out to his cheek, "Legolas, your ranger, you are beyond worthy of him, you never had to try. You are, already, so perfect."

I watched his face flush more as his eyes glistened, while they looked longingly in to mine.

"Aragorn, nalyë ancalima imbi eleni. Cuamin linduva yassen megrille, ar' lye nuquernuva ilya e dagor. Amin innas darthantya forvo ar' mil nalyë oialë.[you are brightest among the stars. My bow shall sing with your sword and we will defeat all in battle. I will stay by your right hand and love you forever(eternally)]" Legolas tells me, laying his hand on top of mine.

I can feel the heat radiating from his face and it makes him look even more beautiful. My heart had stopped long ago and as always, my mind was lost to him.

My body was about to give in and lay a kiss upon his lips, until he moved first. Very slowly, he leans in and places a gentle kiss on my eyelid. His lips, so thin and so pale, were smooth and warm.

I ran a hand through his gorgeous white hair, staring in to his blue orbs.

I felt a stinging in my chest. Why did I have to find this out now??

"Gi, melin[I love you]. I am yours forever." I tell him, a hint of sadness in my voice.

"I have confessed to you, I return all of your feelings. Why do you not look happy?? Did I say something to displease you??" Asks Legolas.

"I'm very happy. It is just, I have to leave soon."

"Leave?? Where will you go?? Why do you choose to leave me now?!"

Legolas threw himself in to my arms and held onto me tightly. I wrap my arms around the slender white haired Elf's thin waist, and hug him tight.

I take a deep breath and start to explain, "I am not choosing to abandon you. Now that I know this, I wish I could stay but, I have already promised Gandalf. He was the reason I came to Mirkwood in the first place. When I hand delivered Gollum to King Thranduil ages ago, it was because of that wizard. I would have never laid eyes on you if it wasn't for that. Gandalf has told me to go to Bree, to the prancing pon-"

"The prancing pony?? Is that not the place where they refer to you as strider?? Why would you go back to such a place??" He interrogates, cutting me off, still holding on to me tight.

"Gandalf has told me to watch over a friend of his that is going there. A hobbit. I do not know much details. Please do not fret lirimaer[lovely one], I will come back for you. Hold fast to our love and I will return. I promise." I swear, pulling away from him, to see his face.

His lip quivers some, then his hands comes up to my face, cupping it, with his long fingers gently stroking my beard. His perfect lips part as he speaks.

"Miqula amin." He commands.

The phrase rolls off his tongue and dances in to my ear. My heart skips a beat and my breathing becomes irregular.

"Miqula amin!" Legolas repeats, with conviction in his voice, "Miqula amin Aragorn. Let me feel your lips touch mine. Do not look at me like a scared babe! If you are to leave me after all of this, at least let me know that this love is real. Let me feel that all of this will not end when you leave, when we are apart. So I will say it again, miqula, amin. Kiss me, kiss me."

His pleas were desperate. I had never seen Legolas loose his calm composure in this way. He clung to my face, his eyes begging for my lips.

Without another moments hesitation I press my lips against his, immediately adding my tongue. He started to lay back and I hovered over his slender body, continuing to kiss his sweet thin lips.

"I love you Aragorn, I love you." He confesses once more, breathing heavily in to my mouth.

"And I you!" I reply, connecting our lips again.

The stars shun down on us as our lips moved hungrily and passionately together. I held him as close as I could, wanting his scent on me, making sure mine was on him. I never wanted to forget his smell, forget what his touch felt like, nor did I want him to forget mine.

I rolled on to my back and he came close, cuddling himself in to me. I tangled my fingers in his long hair, leaving a small kiss on top of his head.

The stars and moon shun down on us as I held him close. And with one last final promise, I drift off to sleep again, with the mela en' coiamin[love of my life], in my arms.

I promised him, in a soft whisper, "Our paths will meet again. Where you go, I shall follow, and I will hold you above all else. Until I die, I vow to be yours and we will never be separated, again."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this and another Aragorn x Legolas fic for my friend about a year ago :)  
> Hope you all on here enjoyed it!
> 
> P.S I ADORE lord of the rings! And looove the Hobbit! (I'm a nerd, so I had to add some elvish into!)
> 
> P.S.S All places in this story were actually taken from the books or movies.


End file.
